Fallout Equestria: Ashes to Ashes
Fallout Equestria: Ashes to Ashes is an ongoing side-story written by Swordslinger. It focuses on Braeburn, once a gunsmith for Ironshod Firearms, now a military grunt, as he wakes up from 200 year magicaly induced sleep. Having awoken to find the world he once knew torn asunder, he fights to find old friend s, and save what little sanity he has left. Story : Setting : Taking place two years after the events of Fallout: Equestria. The story takes in the Vanhoover/Tall Tale area, sealed off from the rest of the world due to natural harzards or radiation, sometimes called the Vanhoover Pocket, or the Hoove. It is one of the few places left in the world with natural vegetation, and the resisdents have never seen a cloud cover over their heads aside from a few rainy days, by all rights, a safe haven from the horrors of the war. But even there, scars remain, and ponies still remember what happened. : Descprtion ' : Braeburn never thought things would end up as they did, ever since he was forced to join the army against his will, it's been nothing but a complete rut for him for the past two years. Still, it's not all bad, his service is about to end, and he could have his old job back in Ironshod industries. Just one last mission to take care of, and everything should go back to normal. Sure, the war with the Zebras was taking a turn with for the scary, but it's not that bad, ponies still lived their lives as best they could even with the war going on. After all, it's not like the Zebras would blow themselves up with everypony else right? Oh, how wrong he was.... Characters. *'Braeburn: The story's main protagnist, he once a influcental gunsmith at Ironshod Indsutries, then a grunt in Equestria's army due to a frame up job, Braeburn now tries to exist in the pocket region of Vanhoover while trying to find out what exactly happened to the world he once knew. Though his body is changed, and he can no longer walk the way a pony should, he's still a memeber of the Apple family, and giving up just isn't something he can do. With a heavy Pipbuck on his arm, he sets out into the broken world to try to find his lost friends. *'Translucent': A purple unicorn who always wears a heavy cloak around her body. Though wishwashy, she's Braeburn's first companion and a constant source of reassurment and harrasement. As life long wastelander, she knows far more about the current state of the world then Braeburn, but nevertheless, she's there to help him out should Braeburn need it, and he's going to need it. *'Glenn': A pony-griffon hybrid, sometimes known as a hippogriff, Glenn fits in well in the Vanhoover area. Working mostly as an mail-pony, he knows it up and down, left and right. But even so, there are some places even he doesn't venture into it. Traits *Based somewhat off Fallout 4, the perk system used is the same one used in the game. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Fallout Equestria: Ashes to Ashes Category:In Progress Side stories